fictionalfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
Trivia for School Kids TURBO!
When director/actor David Schrazzenbarg and writer Joe Eszteras were writing the script, they originally intended it to be a 3-hour or 2-and-a-half hour movie. However, the film theartically was 255 minutes long. Director David Schrazzenbarg fought to get the 317 minutes long version in theaters for limited advanced screenings, however the theater refused to show this version. The full 317-minutes long version was released on DVD & Blu-ray on the Director's Cut containing additional scenes and extended scenes. The 255-minutes version became theartically a controversial film. ''School Kids TURBO! ''was given an R-rating originally, but Schrazzenbarg refused to do it with that. He applied a group of strict people who had knowledge who decided to give the 255-minutes long version a PG-13 rating although its strong R-rated elements. Also after this, other films began critizizing the MPAA because of the appeal. The Director's Cut, however, was given an R-rating. Schrazzenbarg, however, had no problem with that because he thought that, because the film was a financial success and received positive reactions it will do well too on home cinema, even with an R-rating. Vic was originally not supposed to be a so called "red herring" character (meaning: a character who you think is the bad guy but actually isn't). However, it was written in the screenplay to make the film more twisty. The only people who knew the twist ending were the people who had involvement in it. The actors who didn't appear in the ending, didn't know it before the red carpet premiere. In Australia and the UK the film was theartically heavily censured. The 255-minutes long version was according to the cinemas too long, so a very strong censured 195-minute version was shown in theaters. With this version, also the R-rated material was removed and/or edited. On the DVD & Blu-ray, the full 255-minute long verson was available in its original state. The 317-minute long version (known as the Director's Cut) is not available there. The scenes on the "castle" on the playground were all shot back-to-back in one day. During filming, actress Elizabeth Moody would often shout very hard against her fellow cast-members in order to show her in-character abilities, she was plays an old very strict teacher in the film. Sometimes, they thought she was really angry which eventually leaded to her shouting: "Just start the fucking camera, David!" to which Schrazzenbarg responded: "Well, I am fucking doing it, skank!". This caused a discussion, however Schrazzenbarg later gave his sorrys. Universal Studios gave David Schrazzenbarg the money to create a trilogy of School Kids movies. After the release of the first one, Schrazzenbarg said there is no way he is going to work on the second film. A year later, however, ''School Kids NITRO! ''was released. After the second one, Schrazzenbarg said that he does not want to do a third film because he thinks that there is no way to improve the second film. Ryan Gosling never spoke to the other cast-members, in order to fit into his lonely and silent character.